


Waiting for the storm to pass

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Ginger and Roxy have just completed their first mission together, but a snowstorm have them stuck where they are.Not that they really mind.





	Waiting for the storm to pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Day three!
> 
> Prompt is blanket today :D

As a first  _ official _ joint mission between Statesman and Kingsman, things could have gone way worse.

Sure, they are now currently stranded in a cabin in the middle of the woods, waiting for the snowstorm to pass them, but they got the data they needed, successfully escape the men pursuing them and neither of them sustained any injury.

So yeah, this mission is pretty close to being a resounding success.

If only it wasn't so fucking cold.

Ginger has had no trouble starting a fire, but the flames are taking their sweet time warming up the air of the cabin.

She should really stand up and help Roxy do whatever she is doing right now, but to be honest, she doesn't understand how the other woman can even be moving around right now. Ginger feels like she's been frozen solid.

She hears a small cry from another room, but it thankfully register as a sound of victory before she has to leave her spot in front of the fireplace.

"What is it?" She still asks, because she fails to see what Roxy could feel triumphant about right now.

For an answer, Ginger feels her plopping down next to her, something heavy suddenly covering her shoulders. They both sneeze as the dust gets displaced from the blanket, but it's one small price to pay to have Roxy leaning into her in search of more warmth.

They move around for a while to get comfortable until they settle down again, Roxy now sat between her legs, the younger woman apparently not caring at all to have Ginger resting her cheek against the top of her head. They are of similar height, but like this Roxy feels positively petite against her.

It's kind of nice to feel like she's being the protector for once. And considering her contented sigh as she leans back against her chest, Roxy enjoys feeling like she is being looked after.

Maybe the cold isn't so bad after all, not if it gives them an excuse to stay cuddled up until to snowstorm clears away.


End file.
